


In another country (people die) [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, Insanity, M/M, Mirror Universe, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: “¡El mundo no es tu patio de juegos, Stark!” le grita Fury una vez, luego de que tal vez destruyera uno o dos edificios,  y Tony simplemente se ríe porque sí lo es en realidad.





	In another country (people die) [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in another country (people die)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413357) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 

> De seguro esta shipp está hace eones, pero yo la acabo de desbloquear y estoy extasiada con el trabajo de @Pprfaith. En serio, léanlo y visiten su página porque escribe los personajes perfectamente; es un honor para mi tener un pequeño papel en este mirror que creó.

Tony se hace cargo de las Industrias Stark a los veintiún años.

Para cuando tiene veinticinco, la mitad de los sistemas de armas en el mundo llevan su nombre. Para cuando tiene treinta, ya no son solo armas. Se trata de electrodomésticos para cocina, teléfonos móviles, computadoras y equipos médicos. Sus armas están en el mercado negro, extendiéndose a rincones del mundo donde él nunca haría negocios.

Obie se preocupa y Pepper se muerde mucho el labio, pero a Tony no le importa. Tiene un millón de ideas en su cabeza y se mueren tanto por salir que a veces no puede dormir, no puede comer, no puede hacer nada más que trabajar hasta que está listo para desmayarse.

Cuando quiere silencio, se emborracha y tiene sexo, y cuando se recupera, se deshace de quien sea que haya llevado a casa la noche anterior y vuelve a su taller.

La mitad del mundo es suya y cree que posiblemente puede adueñarse de la otra parte en una semana (Realmente no pensaste que no habría una puerta de escape en todo lo que construyó, _¿o sí?_), pero si hay algo que le falta a Tony Stark además de tacto, es conducir.

Él solo hace su arte. Lo que pase después no es de su incumbencia. Jarvis le sigue la pista y eso es suficientemente bueno en su opinión.

Y luego Afganistán sucede y… Afganistán sucede. En realidad no hay mucho que decir.

Y de repente Tony tiene ese algo que siempre le ha estado faltando.

Tiene acceso a casi todos los sistemas de armas del mundo, se abre paso en computadoras y teléfonos y las jodidas licuadoras si es que se le da la gana, y Jarvis no solo está conectado a Internet, él _es_ la Internet y Tony a veces pasa horas preguntándose cómo diablos _nadie se da cuenta_.

“¡El mundo no es tu patio de juegos, Stark!” le grita Fury una vez, luego de que tal vez destruyera uno o dos edificios, y Tony simplemente se ríe porque sí lo es en realidad.

_Él es su dueño._

Y con un corazón de metal en el pecho (¡Lo hice yo mismo, mira, ma!), lo va a limpiar.

No más armas. No más guerras. No más energía sucia, no más hambruna, no más enfermedades. Porque él lo dice. Porque pasó tres meses en una cueva de Afganistán siendo torturado y golpeado y gritado y muriendo de hambre, pasó tres meses escuchando a un hombre que lo había perdido todo y aun así soñaba con cosas mejores, todavía tenía las manos lo suficientemente firmes como para despertar a Tony de sus pesadillas y una voz gentil que lo tranquilizaba para volver a dormir.

Porque allí no había alcohol ni cuerpos cálidos que estaban dispuestos a perderse con él y hola, realidad, es un placer conocerte. Tony construyó las armas del mundo y nunca le importó lo que les sucedían hasta que una de ellas lo destrozó.

Aprendió su lección.

Si no quieres salir herido, asegúrate de que no haya nada ni nadie en el mundo que _pueda _lastimarte.

(¿Qué? Sí, por supuesto que es sobre él. Siempre ha sido egoísta. Lo sabes. Llamarte a ti mismo filántropo _no es suficiente_.)

“Por supuesto, Stark,” dice Fury, rueda los ojos, no lo escucha _en lo absoluto. _“SHIELD trabajará contigo.”

Escucha la retórica de Loki. Todo el mundo la escucha.

No más guerras, no más muertes. No más humanos degollándose unos a otros por diversión. Los otros se burlan, pero Tony mira el video de un Dios con ojos excitantes y sí, reconoce esa mirada. Hay palabras vacías y luego está un por favor desesperado-asustadizo-hambriento.

“Quiero hablar con él,” dice, interrumpiendo a Hill a mitad de oración. Fury lo observa con su único ojo, oscuro y peligroso, y Tony levanta una ceja, sonríe. “Por favorcito.”

Lo dejan solo porque les promete _portarse bien_ y todo lo demás ha fallado. Como si él fuera una clase de cachorro, o un niño perdido que necesita permiso.

“Jarvis,” murmura de camino a la celda, “toma nota. Además, Proyecto: Patio de Juegos.”

El teléfono vibra en su bolsillo una vez, un silencioso recordatorio.

Se encorva en la silla que dejó Natasha después de su intento fallido de engañar al Dios de los engaños, estira las piernas y pregunta, “Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer exactamente una vez que tengas el mundo?”

Loki sonríe con demasiados dientes y se inclina contra el vidrio.

“Gobernarlo, por supuesto.”

Tony agita una mano. “Sí, obvio. Aquí genio, lo descubrí por mí mismo, gracias. Me refiero a _cómo. _¿Esclavitud masiva? ¿Genocidio? ¿Torturar personas por diversión?”

Y sí, esa le llegó al fondo (Sabía que lo haría, recuerda su reflejo en el vidrio, muchas gracias. Así es como luce el dolor, así es como se ve el pánico bajo una delgada capa de bravuconería. Así es como se sostiene algo jodidamente roto y pegado a la fuerza, _¿estás ciego?_).

Loki gruñe, golpea una mano contra el cristal, salvaje como un animal. Un animal arrinconado. Uno que Fury ha estado molestando con un palo por las doce horas pasadas.

Luego se compone y exhala lentamente, colocando visiblemente todas las piezas en su lugar. Bajando la máscara sobre el rostro, no dorada y roja, pero igual de efectiva.

“¿Genocidio?” se burla él. “_Todos ustedes _están por debajo de mí. ¿Por qué diferenciaría? ¿Por qué no matarlos a todos y a cada uno de ustedes, hormigas lloronas?”

“Mentira,” señala Tony porque puede. (Aunque la mentira no es la que tú crees que es).

Paradójicamente, eso hace reír al Dios. No debería sorprender a Tony. Lo hace. “Los gobernaría a todos ustedes. Detendría sus disputas sobre la tierra y los recursos. Los detendría de destruirse unos a otros. Evitaría que arruinen este mundo por completo.”

Verdad. Thor llama a su hermano Liesmith. Tony está teniendo la impresión de que Thor no tiene ni idea. (¿Quién sí?)

“Así que, básicamente, quieres un lugar seguro para vivir.” La expresión de Loki se tensa casi imperceptiblemente y Tony da en el clavo. “Un lugar donde esconderte de tus torturadores.”

La habitación se enfría tan rápido que Tony ve el aliento congelarse frente a su rostro, puede sentir que las puntas de los dedos le comienzan a picar, puede cerrar los ojos y oler el invierno, el hielo y la muerte vieja. Entonces así es como se siente la rabia de un Dios. Imaginó fuego, pero, en retrospectiva, el hielo se ajusta a Loki.

Se ajusta a él demasiado bien.

Tony tiembla, lucha para no acurrucarse y ponerse su propia mascara, una sonrisa brillante, un argumento de venta estupendo. (Un arma que solo enciendes una vez).

“Por favor,” se burla él a pesar de que está congelado y la mirada en el rostro de Loki promete un destino peor que la muerte. Él extiende los brazos, aquí estoy y no me escondo. “Reconozco esa mirada. La he usado. Te recogieron de donde sea que hayas caído y _te jodieron _porque, sin ofender, no me convences como el tipo que pelea por los ideales de otros. Si quieres ese cubo, lo quieres para ti. Solo hiciste un trato para largarte con la esperanza de encontrar un rincón tranquilo en el universo donde jamás te vuelvan a tocar, incluso si tienes que sacarlo de esta galaxia, ¿estoy en lo correcto?”

Los Chitauri son los Ten Rings de Loki y está dos días fuera de su propio Afganistán. Tony cree que alguien a su lado debió haberse dado cuenta, pero también le creen a él cuando dice que _está bien, _entonces quizás sobreestima a la humanidad como un colectivo.

Sí, probablemente.

Loki lo observa.

Su boca está abierta, sus ojos amplios, manos flácidas a los costados. No esperaba que nadie viera a través de él, que les importara lo suficiente para intentarlo. No esperaba que se lo arrojaran a la cara. (Tampoco estaba acostumbrado a que las personas se dieran cuenta).

En otras palabras, no esperaba que el _jodido Tony Stark _viniera y lo despedazara, aunque debería haberlo hecho porque tiene a Barton y la historia de Tony no es exactamente un secreto en SHIELD.

(El pobre multimillonario que irrumpió en una cueva y regresó queriendo paz y cachorros).

SHIELD le prometió que lo ayudarían. Aún sigue esperando.

(Tony dijo, “No más,” y el mundo dijo, “Okey,” y luego volvieron a quitarse las cabezas con balas. A Tony no le gusta ser ignorado).

“Este es el trato,” continua él. “Tendrás que trabajar en las muertes al azar porque esa mierda es desagradable. Y luego tendremos que encontrar una forma de deshacernos de tus amigos _sin _darles el Teseracto porque, viéndote a ti, no son el tipo de gente que invitarías a tu fiesta de cumpleaños, o, ya sabes, ¿a tu planeta?”

“¿Qué estás intentado decir, Stark?” pregunta el Dios, ojos entrecerrándose, hombros enderezándose, obligándose a estar quieto como lo hace la esperanza, o el fatalismo. (¿Y esas cosas no son lo mismo?)

“Lo que estoy diciendo,” Tony arremete, “es que te ayudaré a conquistar el mundo. Con unas condiciones.”

Sonríe maravillosamente. Loki inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y, está bien, sí. Tony puede ver ahora esa brillantez plateada de la que todos le advirtieron, porque Loki no necesita explicarlo de nuevo, no necesita tener la conversación que habría tenido que hacer con cualquiera justo ahora, tan lenta, tan aburrida. Simplemente parpadea dos veces y alcanza la mente de Tony, y él, sentado en esa silla de plástico desvencijada, piensa _sí _y se conecta tranquilamente con la mirada del Dios.

“¿Por qué?” pregunta Loki.

Él se encoge de hombros, cruzando las piernas. “Porque hace dos años escapé de una cueva que se suponía era mi tumba y le dije al mundo que era todo. No más armas. No más guerras. Les dije que lo arreglaría y me palmearon la cabeza y me dijeron que jugara afuera.” Su sonrisa es lenta y oscura, brillando como las paredes húmedas en una cueva que ya no existe.

_Es _una tumba, pero no la suya. Nunca suya.

“Y aquí estoy. Jugando afuera.”

Hay una conmoción en la entrada y añade, “Jarvis, puerta.”

“_Ya me encargué, señor. ¿Le gustaría que también tomara el control de otros sistemas, solo en caso?_” la voz incorpórea pregunta desde los altavoces en el techo. Su voz hace eco en toda la nave, ya no es un secreto, ya no se esconde.

Tony _construyó _esta nave, ¿por qué nadie lo recuerda?

“Hazlo, amigo,” ordena, luego vuelve su atención al Dios frente a él.

“¿Por qué estaría de acuerdo en aceptar tu ayuda, mortal?”

Rueda los ojos. ¿En serio? ¿Mortal? “Porque soy dueño de este planeta. Armas, comunicaciones, medicina. Tú nómbralo, yo lo controlo. Tengo una puerta de escape en cada maldito sistema que existe. Si trabajas conmigo, no _habrá _una guerra.”

Porque guerra no es lo que Loki quiere. Lo que ninguno de los dos quiere.

Tony cree que puede oír a Fury rugir justo afuera de la puerta cerrada, pero no está seguro. Con un suspiro se levanta y se abre paso desde la celda a la consola. Con la mano sobre los botones –desbloquear o dejarla caer-, pregunta: “¿Entonces?”

Con la cabeza aun inclinada, los ojos brillando de un tono maniático, Loki pregunta una vez más, “¿Por qué?”

¿Por qué? Buena pregunta. Porque quiere que todo se detenga. El dolor. La muerte. La guerra. Quiere detener todo lo que duele porque aún se despierta en la noche, gritando ante puños imaginarios y planchas de metal, desde el agua en sus pulmones hasta la metralla en su corazón.

Solo quiere que todo se _detenga _y Loki podría asesinarlo mientras duerme, pero esa sería otra forma de detenerlo y nadie nunca dijo que Tony no era ligeramente suicida, incluso antes de que Pepper apretara el botón para matar a su más viejo (y único) amigo.

“Porque no eres el único que está ligeramente jodido,” dice porque puede, porque quiere, porque Loki es muy parecido a él. Destrozado de la misma manera, y él cree que juntos…

“Porque no eres el único que salió de esa porquería un poco más demente. Y porque, entre los dos, no hay ni una maldita cosa que nadie pueda hacer para detenernos.”

Al final quieren lo mismo. Quieren el poder suficiente para asegurarse que nada ni nadie los vuelva a tocar. Quieren un mundo incapaz de levantarles la mano de nuevo.

Algo en la mirada del Dios cambia, brillando intensamente y luego desvaneciéndose. Locura, tal vez. Agonía. Tony no puede nombrarlo pero entiende que es la misma cosa que le está pasando a él, acomodándose en sus huesos.

Con Loki a su lado, con las mismas pesadillas y la mirada en sus ojos, se siente _seguro _por primera vez en dos años. No tiene sentido, pero sentido común no es algo que las personas vean en él. Así que.

“Libérame,” dice el Dios.

No es un ‘sí,’ pero funcionará.

Tony aprieta el botón, Jarvis se carga a sí mismo en cada equipo electrónico que puede alcanzar y Loki sonríe, agudo y roto y desbordando locura.

Tony le sonríe de vuelta.

(En otro mundo dice, “Si no podemos salvar la tierra, te prometo que la vengaremos.”

Dibuja una línea en la arena entre él y todo lo que podría ser. Pretende que no conoce la mirada perdida y asustadiza en los ojos de Loki, pretende que no puede darle la vuelta a este mundo por capricho.

Vanko lo llamó Dios una vez, pero incluso él no entendió la verdad de esa palabra. Tony sí.

Se aleja, sintiéndose un poco más vacío por dentro.

Toma otro sorbo de su vaso.

Cae.)

[Tumblr Personal](https://dearroseintodarkness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
